stargazing
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: yuma and astral are stargazing when a unknown force took yuma away and its up to shark,whose watching-stalking- the two(Shark:im not stalking...) and astral to find our tsukumo and save him to whatever took him... the real one


title: stargazing

summary: yuma and astral are stargazing when a unknown force took yuma away and its up to shark,whose watching-stalking- the two(Shark:im not stalking...) and astral to find our tsukumo and save him to whatever took him...

parings: sharkbait, keyshipping and companion...

author: natsuxfutu

notes: i dont own yu-gi-oh zexal.. and i warn ya this is a yaoi story

-astral speaking

NUMBER'S SPEAKING

"Yuma's speaking"

'Shark speaking'  
-..-

(11:00 pm)

Under a starry night are two figures,one is a young boy at the age of 13 with crimson eyes and spiky pink-blue hair and a alien like spirit of the emperor's key, both are sitting at the grass... and another one can be seen looking at those two while sitting at a big branch silently..  
suddenly the young boy points at the stars at the brightest up there.. curiously the alien like spirit followed with his gaze..

-Hmm?

"Look astral, see that star?"

-yes... yuma what so special with that star?

"That's the north star or polaris, tou-san once told me that the polaris guides people to what they desire?!.. he also told me that if im lost i just need to find the star and it could guide me back home"

- a star that guides people to what they desire?

"we'll i dont really know.. but i believe at that words"

- i see...

astral look at his companion, immediately noticing its longing gaze at the stars.. he went tried to comfort him but cannot help but to feel sad because he can only comfort him by words..he look up again.

-yuma, it thinks it's too late now, lets go to sleep

(yuma's point of view)

-yuma, it thinks it's too late now, lets go to sleep

"ye..."

i started to feel dizzy. what happening?.i clench my teeth, shut my eyes and wait for the dizziness to ease but when it did..i saw i am not at the field with astral anymore but in a white room... and a familiar number hovering in front of me..

HELLO. YUMA TSUKUMO...

"oh crap. it's you

(11:10 pm)

(with astral)

"ye..."

atral look down at his companion only to see a key pendant he always wore around his neck laying at the grass forgotten. his heart skipped a beat.. he started to hover to see if his friend was around or where did he go

-where did you go...

'astral!?'

astral look at his right and saw shark looking at him worried...

'yuma's taken'

-by whom?

astral look at shark with confused look..

'how could i know?' shark said a little rude 'but i looks like you but that can't be you cause you are here not with yuma...'

astral look a little take back..

-black mist...

'who?'

-a number card number 96...black mist.. yuma's in danger if it really do it.

'how so?'

-he hates me and yuma in extension because i told yuma to decieve him when he tried to take over my body and we stop his plans many times before.. anyway..

astral looked at the key..

-he must be

' i saw him being suck by unknown force to the key. i tried to come and stop it but i was too late..'

-it's not your fault. it is mine i am closer yet i didn't notice.

astral concentrate before holding shark's hand. shark was a little take back at the sudden touch and couldn't help but to blush..

(11:25 pm)

(at the world inside,)

astral was blinking as he stared at the many doors the 'spaceship' holds..and the stars it has in it's sky..

-something's wrong?

WELCOME ASTRAL, MY OLD BOY,AND A UNKNOWN BOY FOR ME, MAY I KNOW WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? OH WAIT I KNOW THAT BOY,YUMA TSUKUMO ISN'T IT? WELL TOO BAD HE'S MINE KNOW...

'shut up you stupid number! return yuma to us..'

US, BOYO?

'heck yeah..'

-black mist, give yuma back to us...

the number smirked evilly...

ONLY IF YOU CAN FIND ME...

the number disappear..

BEFORE TIMES UP... BEFORE MIDNIGHT...

'Midnight? its almost midnight now..'

astral looked his companion and saw him looking at his d-gazer..

-what's time now?

'11:30 pm'

-what?! its that late?

'we only got 30 minutes before times up..'

-then let's not waste anytime...

then they started too open the doors...

(10 muinutes before times up)

-stupid black mist...

he frown and look up and saw the stars

(flash back)

"...im lost i just need to find the star and it could guide me back home"

(flashback ended...)

-a star that guides people back home

astral look at shark and see him looking back to him with worried eyes

-shark? do you know a star that guides people back home?

'umm lets see..polaris? what about it?'

-yuma once told me that he will find one if he got lost.

'i see..'

shark look up and saw a bright star just above them.. he look confused

'astral do we have a door below us?'

astral look down and saw a door

-yeah?

shark smirked

'thats where yuma is then.'

and they did open it and saw yuma laying at the floor.. with bruises and a purple ring in his wrist, in both of his legs and -to shark's and astral's horror- in his neck and what it lool like a kiss mark below his cheekbone..-only shark know what it is a hickey..-

IT'S LOOK LIKE YOU LATE FOR A LITTLE MAKE UP SESSION WE JUST DID...

Astral's eyes burn with anger while shark's eyes glowed with hate...

-what did you do to yuma?

WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?

-you stupid number?!

shark's eyes narrowed a little bit but it softens for a minute when the missing person moved but it returns when it cried out of pain..

"It hurts..."

'yuma please be strong we will save you after we deal with that number a monster...'

shark look at his side and caught a glimpse of fading monster with a loud NO...

astral moved forward and gather the broken boy was in his arms..

-yuma?

"astral? it hurts..below, above and everywhere it hurts"

'yuma? are you okay?'

"shark is that you?"

'who else would i be?' but his voice was soft.

yuma smiled sadly and tiredly before he fall asleep safe in astral's arms...

-Rated T-

=sharkbait scene=

(healing)

yuma was sleeping at his(shark's) room and shark was watching with worried eyes, the young boy was trashing and turning and screaming at every loud noise he heard. he is twitchy too..

too bad astral wouldn't allow him to take yuma back to his home after getting a check up while that alien was fixing some issues about this (he turned to his human form)predicament..

shark sighed.

"shark?"

'yes?'

"don't leave me, okay? please..."

'yes..'

yuma raised his left hand tiredly. shark grasp it. yuma muttered something and shark raise a brow before he moved closer until he's ear was above yuma's lips

"i'm scared"

shark sighed he really need to find what happened so he could tell astral about it and that monster recieve his punishment.

'yuma... what did it do to you?'

"horrible.."

'what exactly?'

yuma frowned. before saying it.

"he tried to kiss me and he suceeded once but i struggled and he tied my hand, legs and slowly my neck. he use one of his tentacles to..."this time yuma was crying "...then...it hurts. i keep saying stop it but he wouldn't stop."

'yuma...'shark said.'you know we will do anything to punish that monster..'

"i know. but i'm still scared."

shark smiled at him before stroking yuma's hair to calm him down. and it works..yuma is starting to calm down until he fall asleep...

'don't worry yuma. i will always be here even if you don't see me..'

he kissed yuma's forehead and bid him goodnight.

=keyshipping=

astral was outside the door looking at the two of his friends bond, mostly to yuma who was still healing.

-flashback-

'yuma... what did it do to you?'

"horrible.."

'what exactly?'

yuma frowned. before saying it.

"he tried to kiss me and he suceeded once but i struggled and he tied my hand, legs and slowly my neck. he use one of his tentacles to..."this time yuma was crying "then..it hurts. i keep saying stop it but he wouldn't stop."

-end-

that black mist he would pay dearly for what it did to yuma..

astral look up and saw shark comming out

'it's your turn to watch'

-i heard what happend.

'too bad i don't have a chance to kick that number's ass..

-already taken care of.

shark shared a smile before letting astral enter..

astral smiled at his friend who was laying at shark's bed twiching slightly..he hold yuma's hand and concentrate and look at their link to see what was yuma dreaming about . and it broke astral too see its about what happened. he felt yuma's pain, despair, and hopelessness that time, he gritted his teeth and growl slightly,

he was broken

he hold yuma's hand and smiled sadly

don't worry yuma..

he move until he was above yuma and kiss the same place shark have kiss yuma but this time he cupped yuma's face and smile before making yuma's forehead touch his.

he will do this to keep the nightmare away from yuma even if he will have to make them his forever..

he kissed yuma in the lips and both of them glowed

he will be laughing soon.

he will dueling soon.

he will be running soon.

he, astral and shark will be stargazing again together but..

astral will do somthing first, he and shark will make someone pay.

make black mist pay..

-..-

natsu: i don't own YuGiOh zexal!  
fuyu: i as well..


End file.
